It is well known that hair which has been sensitized (i.e. damaged and/or embrittled) to various degrees under the action of atmospheric agents or under the action of mechanical or chemical treatments, such as dyeing, bleaching and/or permanent waving, is often difficult to disentangle and to style, and lacks softness.
The use of cationic polymers, cationic silicones or cationic surfactants to the disentanglement of the hair and to impart softness and suppleness to it has already been recommended in compositions for the washing or care of keratinous materials such as hair. The use of cationic polymers or of cations for this purpose exhibits various disadvantages. Because of their high affinity for the hair, some of these polymers become substantially deposited during repeated use, and lead to undesirable effects such as a lank, unpleasant feel, a stiffening of the hair, and an interfiber adhesion affecting hair styling.
In summary, it is found that current conditioning cosmetic compositions are not completely satisfactory.
Moreover, it is sometimes sought to obtain transparent cosmetic compositions which are particularly appreciated by consumers. Conventional conditioning compositions based on fatty alcohols of the prior art are not transparent.
The inventors have now discovered that the combination of a quaternary silicone and at least one liquid fatty alcohol makes it possible to overcome these disadvantages.
Hair treated with this composition is smooth, is easy to disentangle, is shiny, supple, individualized and has a soft feel and with no residue. The hair has a natural and nonlank look.
In addition, these compositions can be transparent and have a melting texture, that is to say which disappears rapidly into the hair.
Moreover, the compositions of the invention, when applied to the skin, in particular in the form of a foam bath or a shower gel, provide an improvement in the softness of the skin and are easy to rinse off with no unpleasant feel.